


Pies ogrodnika

by ClementinePennyfeather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, niekompatybilny z 4. sezonem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementinePennyfeather/pseuds/ClementinePennyfeather
Summary: Niektórym ludziom zawsze jest mało.* Fic zaczęty pomiędzy emisjami 3. sezonu i odcinka specjalnego, niekompatybilny z 4. sezonem





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> Podziękowania i buziaki dla mojej bety, myk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic zaczęty niedługo po wypuszczeniu trzeciego sezonu, zatem nie jest kompatybilny z czwartym. Jednak postanowiłam się po namowach znajomych nim podzielić :) nie jest on idealny, ale był pisany z myślą "będzie wyściółka do szuflady", trochę w myśl zasady _a dlaczego by nie?_ , więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.
> 
> Ponieważ po 3 sezonie nie wiedziałam jakie imię będzie miała córeczka Mary i Johna, nazwałam ją Billy (po Williamie "Sherlocku"), ale postanowiłam nie zmieniać go na użytek tej publikacji. Jednym z powodów jest podkreślenie, że ten fic nie ma nic wspólnego z 4 sezonem. Drugim jest lenistwo. Wybaczcie ;)
> 
> Także po trzecim sezonie były plotki, że Molly i Tom sie jednak zejdą, stąd ten pairing, bo pojawiają się trochę później.

John podrapał się po głowie, przeglądając wyniki badań jednej z pacjentek. Właśnie skończyła się Wielkanoc i po kilku dniach wolnych był rozleniwiony, nie chciało mu się tu siedzieć; za oknem szalała wiosna, ptaki ćwierkały na drzewach, krzewy zaczęły wypuszczać pierwsze pąki, w dodatku od kilku dni nie padało i wolałby zabrać Mary i małą na spacer do parku, niż się użerać z przeziębionymi nosami i grypą.

Mógłby jeszcze pobiegać z Sherlockiem na sprawy, gdyby Sherlock nie zaszył się gdzieś. Znowu.

To nawet nie tak, że się zaszył. Pewnie jak zwykle był na Baker Street, rozwiązując indywidualnie sprawy, do których nie potrzebował medycznej ekspertyzy. Mary irytowała się trochę, że John tyle narzeka na to, że Holmes znika i się pojawia bez ostrzeżenia, a sam do niego nie zadzwoni, ale szczerze mówiąc, to duma mu nie pozwalała. Miał swoje życie, był ojcem i ograniczył latanie po zaułkach Londynu do niezbędnego minimum.

Sherlock i tak w końcu się odezwie, zawsze to on pierwszy dzwonił, więc po co John miałby go wyręczać? Przecież cała znajomość nie może się opierać tylko na jego chęciach i Sherlock też musi się czasem zaangażować. John był już coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony tym, że musiał za przyjaciela ciągle brać odpowiedzialność, jak za małe dziecko. Tak jak było z miesiącem miodowym. Nie ma go chwilę i Holmes natychmiast zaczyna brać. Niby że dla sprawy, ale John już wiedział lepiej. Detektyw był niereformowalny i nic go nie zmieni. Jeżeli Johnowi nie uda się go zmienić to zawsze będzie taki sam i w końcu stoczy się na dno. A John, po przygodzie z Harry, nie zamierzał dać się pociągnąć razem z nim. Więc póki Sherlock nie zamierzał się kontaktować, John zamierzał trzymać go na dystans.

Sherlock musiał się w końcu nauczyć, co to znaczy dbać o innych ludzi, że nie tylko inni mają się nim zajmować, ale i on mógłby się zacząć zajmować innymi. W ogóle mu na nich nie zależało.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówisz - westchnęła któregoś dnia Mary, wyraźnie zirytowana, gdy powiedział jej, co myśli na temat Holmesa. Znowu zaczęła jego temat! Może by go zaprosić na obiad? Po co? I tak nie będzie jeść.

\- Bo to twój cholerny przyjaciel, John! A nawet jeśli nie dlatego, to nasza córka jest jego chrześnicą.

Billie jedynie zagaworzyła, wyciągając do niej rączki. Była słodkim i bardzo grzecznym malcem.

\- Od kiedy to taka z ciebie kumpela Sherlocka? Jeszcze niedawno chciałaś się go pozbyć.

Tej nocy spał na kanapie. Głupia Mary! Czemu brała stronę Sherlocka, do ciężkiej cholery? Zapomniała już, jak rok temu go postrzeliła? Zresztą, ich małżeństwo od tamtego momentu było bardzo napięte. I to wina Sherlocka, bo to on mu powiedział prawdę o Mary. Mógł się w to całe bagno nie wtrącać.

Sherlock pojawił się na obiedzie. John nie widział go ponad miesiąc i spodziewał się zobaczyć go wychudzonego i zaniedbanego, ale nie. Holmes przytył. To było bardzo widoczne. Nie jakoś dużo, ale na Sherlocku każdy dodatkowy kilogram był zauważalny.

\- Pani Hudson cię dokarmia? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Sherlock spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Nie, dlaczego?

\- Bo zawsze byłeś chudy jak tyczka, a teraz nabrałeś ciała! Masz na czym siedzieć i w ogóle.

\- John, zamknij się - szepnęła do niego Mary, poirytowana, mimo że wciąż kurtuazyjnie uśmiechała się do Holmesa. - Kawy, Sherlock?

\- Herbaty… Ograniczam kawę - powiedział niepewnie. Billie gruchała w jego ramionach, czochrając mu włosy.

\- Och, naprawdę? Hmm, mamy spory wybór, chyba English Breakfast, Earl Greya, jakiegoś rooibosa? Jakieś ziołowe i owocowe. Zieloną i białą…

\- Całe opakowania, bo ci nie smakują - burknął John, patrząc na żonę. - Teraz się marnują, a mówiłem, abyś nie kupowała tej trawy…

\- Białą - powiedział cicho Sherlock. - Napiję się białej.

Sherlock i biała herbata! Niespotykane, naprawdę.

\- Więc? Masz jakieś ciekawe sprawy? Morderstwa? Porwania? Kradzieże?

\- Czemu pytasz? Myślałem, że nie masz teraz czasu, wiesz - mając dziecko i w ogóle…

Tak, mieli taką rozmowę, gdy mała się urodziła. Sherlock był niepocieszony, a John się cieszył, że od niego odpocznie. Od tego czasu, gdy Holmes zastrzelił Magnussena… John trzymał go na dystans.

\- Wybrałbym się na jakąś, pobiegał za mordercami. Jak za starych dobrych czasów. Przypomniał sobie jak wtedy było. Ostatnio jesteś chyba bardzo zajęty.

\- Nie. Nie mam teraz żadnej sprawy.

\- To czemu się nie odzywasz? Nie dzwonisz?

Sherlock wydawał się przez chwilę bardzo zakłopotany. W końcu powiedział stanowczo.

\- Bo nie mam żadnej sprawy.

\- Och, Sherlock! Przecież i tak możesz dzwonić - westchnęła Mary i położyła dłoń na ramieniu detektywa. John się wręcz spodziewał, że Holmes odskoczy albo chociaż się wzdrygnie, ale jedynie spojrzał na nią pytająco. Zachowywali się, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby kobieta, która go dotyka, nie wpakowała mu kulki w klatkę piersiową. - Jesteś przyjacielem i tęsknimy za tobą.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Johnowi przeszło przez myśl, że może to jakiś kod psychopatów, w końcu oboje nie są normalni.

Potem było mniej niezręcznie. John opowiadał razem z Mary o tym jak Billie zaczyna się czołgać, Sherlock opowiedział o jakiejś sprawie, którą rozwiązał przez telefon, potem małą trzeba było nakarmić, więc Mary wyszła, zostawiając ich w napiętym milczeniu.

Watson jeszcze raz przyjrzał się przyjacielowi, próbując zastosować jego metodę i coś wydedukować. Z marnym skutkiem. Lepiej wyglądał. Zdrowiej, zadbanie. Na nogawce miał coś  co wyglądało jak biała sierść, oblazły go pewnie włosy z dywaniku w łazience (mówił Mary że ma się go pozbyć, gówno było koszmarne do odkurzania). Co jakiś czas wyjmował telefon i pisał, chyba wiadomości, pewnie do Lestrade’a, dlaczego jeszcze nikt nikogo nie zabił, aby mogli to rozwiązać.

\- Może do obiadu chcesz się napić czegoś mocniejszego? - zapytał, wstając.

Sherlock się zaśmiał.

\- Wolę nie. Pamiętasz, co było ostatnim razem?

O tak, John pamiętał, co było. I co mogło być, ale nie zdążył zdziałać… W sumie, to dobrze. W końcu nie był gejem. Tak, miał przecież żonę, dziecko. Czasami po prostu lubił sobie popatrzeć na tyłek Sherlocka, to chyba nie grzech?

Od pewnego momentu częstotliwość wibracji telefonu wzrosła, a Sherlock szybko odpisywał.

\- Lestrade? Ma jakąś sprawę? - spytał z nadzieją John.

\- Co? Och, nie. To… Mycroft. Chce czegoś ode mnie.

Szkoda. Poszedłby na jakąś sprawę i wyrwałby się z domu. No nic.

\- Wiesz co… On chyba nie pisał z Mycroftem - powiedziała Mary, gdy Sherlock poszedł. - Gdy byłeś w łazience, to się tak dziwnie uśmiechał do telefonu. Nie chciał mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale na pewno Sherlock nie uśmiecha się tak do swojego brata.

\- A może Mycroft złamał nogę? Sherlock na pewno by się ucieszył.

Mary wyraźnie się zirytowała i nie rozmawiali o tym dalej. I bardzo dobrze.

Nie widział Sherlocka przez kolejny miesiąc, bo był zajęty pracą, Sherlock nie miał spraw, albo nie chciał się nimi dzielić. Kto go tam wie! Zresztą, Johna to nie interesowało. Chociaż Mary chyba widziała go kilka razy. Czuł się, jakby go zdradzała.

W końcu, któregoś dnia, Sherlock zadzwonił do niego, że ma sprawę. A John łaskawie postanowił, że mu z nią pomoże. Tak naprawdę nie miał nic innego do roboty, ale niech Holmes myśli, że John wyświadcza mu przysługę.  Sprawa była przyjemna, ekscytująca, mógł nawet postrzelać z pistoletu. Sherlock zdarł sobie skórę z kolana, John opatrzył mu to na Baker Street. Mieszkanie wyglądało jak zwykle, może trochę czyściej. Pani Hudson chyba w końcu zdecydowała, że jednak jest jego gosposią.

\- Byłeś wspaniały - powiedział Sherlock i John uśmiechnął się, bo wiedział, że to prawda. Gdyby nie on, morderca by uciekł, a tak dostał zawału od dźwięku wystrzału z rewolweru Johna i teraz w szpitalu czeka na proces.

\- Też byłeś niezły - dodał. Mógłby teraz pochylić się i pocałować Holmesa w usta. Gdyby nie był hetero. - Musisz zmieniać opatrunki, jasne? Ibuprofen zaraz zacznie działać, może chcesz czegoś? Kawki? Czy tej twojej białej trawy?

Holmes zaśmiał się i przez chwilę John czuł się jak dawniej. Zanim Sherlock nie umarł. Przed tym wszystkim, co stało się później: jego powrót, ślub Johna, ojcostwo. Zanim został zdradzony.

Wtedy wszystko było proste.

Sherlock chciał herbaty, więc John poszedł ją zrobić. Detektyw po krótkiej chwili zasnął na kanapie, najwidoczniej zeszło z niego napięcie i środek przeciwbólowy przytępił ból nogi.

Przez kolejne tygodnie chodzili częściej na sprawy, gdzie John mógł spuścić trochę pary, która zbierała się w nim w domu. Gdy wracał, uprawiał seks z Mary, który był najlepszy od czasu gdy strzeliła Sherlockowi w pierś.

Za to później Holmes nie odzywał się przez kilka dni, a John aż kłócił się z Mary. Sprawa! Potrzebował sprawy, bo inaczej oszaleje. Zadzwonił do Sherlocka, który po kilku sygnałach odebrał zaspany.

\- Halo?

Musiał go obudzić. Był środek dnia, pewnie coś odsypiał.

\- Cześć.

\- John? Tak, mam sprawę, ale nie ma mnie w kraju. Jestem na Bali.

\- No wiesz? Myślisz, że tylko dlatego dzwonię? - udawał oburzonego. Bali? Morderstwo na tropikalnej wyspie? Toż to udręka: nie mógłby pracować z Sherlockiem w krótkich spodenkach u boku. I bez koszuli. I ze spoconym Sherlockiem, bo przecież jest środek lata. Czy na Bali też było lato? Nie był pewien, to w końcu blisko Australii więc...

Usłyszał jakieś burknięcie, jakieś “Kto to?”, choć równie dobrze mogły być to zakłócenia na linii.

\- Co to za sprawa?

\- Powiem ci rano - ziewnął Sherlock i po chwili zakończył połączenie. Też coś!

\- Sherlock jest na Bali - oświadczył żonie, która właśnie karmiła Billie.

\- Sam? - zapytała Mary, na co John tylko prychnął.

\- Oczywiście, że sam! Ma tam jakąś sprawę. Z kim miałby niby jechać, skoro ja jestem tutaj?

Mary wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Może kogoś ma? Jest dorosły. Ma swoje życie.

Pewnie. Lepiej, żeby nie miał. Gdy ostatni raz myślał, że Sherlock ma jakieś życie znalazł go w melinie ćpunów, wdychającego crack. O byciu zaręczonym dla sprawy nie wspominając.

\- Chciałabyś gdzieś wyjechać? Na Bali? - zapytał obejmując ją od tyłu. Zamruczała zaskoczona, a Billie zagruchała słodko.

\- Może zimą, jak będzie chłodniej u nas i będziemy potrzebować trochę ciepełka? Tylko co zrobimy z małą?

\- Podrzucimy Pani Hudson, albo Sherlockowi? On już na Bali był…

\- Skoro nas stać na taki wyjazd, to można i wynająć jakąś niańkę, nawet lokalną. Na pewno ktoś chętnie się małą zajmie, a tak nie będzie sama. Poza tym, jest chyba wciąż za mała, żebyśmy ją zostawili samą na dłuższy czas i jechali na drugi koniec świata. Nie chciałabyś zobaczyć Bali? Na pewno ci się spodoba! – powiedziała, unosząc córkę w górę. John czasem myślał, że jak na psychopatkę bardzo kochała córkę. Szok, że jej jeszcze nie zabiła.

Tylko cholera jasna, po cholerę im dziecko na wakacjach? Kochał małą, ale chciałby od niej odpocząć. Mógł pojechać z Sherlockiem na tę cholerną wyspę. Miałby spokój. Tylko musiałby znosić humorki przyjaciela.

Sherlock jednak nie zadzwonił aż do następnego tygodnia. Pewnie zapomniał. Może też był zmęczony po podróży? Kiedy w końcu się spotkali na Baker Street, John prawie go nie poznał. Miał opaloną twarz, a od tropikalnego słońca wyskoczyły mu piegi, dzięki czemu wyglądał zdrowiej i jakoś tak… młodzieńczo. Mimo że John był trochę urażony jego wcześniejszym milczeniem, to postanowił to zignorować i dołączyć do przyjaciela i pomóc mu rozwiązać nową sprawę. Tym razem chodziło o kradzież i zajęło im to cały tydzień. John musiał wziąć urlop w przychodni by się tym zająć. Po rozwiązaniu sprawy i podzieleniu się zapłatą od zachwyconej właścicielki ogromnego szafiru, John postanowił odłożyć część na wakacje. Może nawet na tej cholernej Bali i z małą. Ostatecznie powinna zwiedzać świat, podróże kształcą!

 

* * *

 

Kilka tygodni przed drugą rocznicą ślubu Johna i Mary, zostali zaproszeni na Baker Street na obiad.

\- Będzie Molly z Tomem… I Lestrade - wyliczał Sherlock. Wydawał się jakiś poddenerwowany. - Pani Hudson dawno nie widziała nas wszystkim w jednym miejscu.

Przyszli na obiad z butelką wina. Przywitała ich pani Hudson, która właśnie niosła na górę ciasto.

\- Chodźcie, chodźcie. Sherlock czeka na górze, dawno nie było tak czysto! Sam sprzątał, jestem z niego dumna! – mówiła. John niósł ciasto i zmarszczył brwi. Co do cholery? Sherlock sprzątał?

Mieszkanie rzeczywiście wyglądało bardzo porządnie. Wszystko było nieskazitelnie czyste. Szok! Usiedli na kanapie, Billie kręciła się po podłodze, bawiąc się zabawką i John nie musiał się bać o to, że nagle spod fotela wyciągnie coś niebezpiecznego. Molly i Tom już siedzieli. Sherlock przyszedł po chwili z trochę niezadowoloną miną, akurat gdy John pytał się Molly, czy wie co u Grega.

\- On nie przyjdzie - powiedział Sherlock otwierając wino, które przynieśli. - Tobie nie nalewam, Molly.

\- Dlaczego? - zdumiała się kobieta, trochę zaskoczona. Tom też zmarszczył brwi.

\- No, myślałem, że w twoim stanie to niewskazane…

Wszyscy zapomnieli o słowach Sherlocka i o biednym Gregu.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Sherlock - uśmiechnęła się chytrze Mary. - Nie rób na niej tego numeru co na mnie...

Molly była jakaś smutna i akurat położyła ręce na brzuchu.

\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo Sherlock. - Chodzi mi o to, że... nieważne - dodał i podał Molly kubek ciepłej herbaty. Miał jakiś smutny uśmiech. - Mam nadzieję, że lubicie brazylijską kuchnię? Zaraz wszystko podgrzeję. Molly, pomożesz mi?

Gdy ich nie było, Tom zmęczonym głosem powiedział im. I Johnowi było okropnie głupio. Mary aż wstała i podniosła małą, po czym wyszła z nią na chwilę. Jej mąż nie wiedział co zrobić. Nie był nawet w stanie wstać.

\- Ma rację - powiedział cicho Tom. - Nie powinna pić wina. Straciła dużo krwi i wciąż jest słaba.

Pani Hudson położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Biedny chłopak. Gdyby tylko John wiedział, co powiedzieć ludziom, którzy stracili wyczekiwane dziecko zaraz po tym, jak dowiedzieli się, że będą je mieli?

\- Jesteście… bardzo dzielni - powiedział w końcu. Pomyślał o Mary Morstan, tej prawdziwej, leżącej na cmentarzu. - Ja… Przepraszam was na chwilę.

Mary przytulała małą, kołysała ją w ramionach, chodząc po korytarzu. Nie płakała, ale było widać, że jest zdenerwowana.

Gdy wszyscy w końcu usiedli, było widać, że Molly ma czerwone oczy, ale pani Hudson po mistrzowsku rozładowała atmosferę, opowiadając o nowych ziółkach, które Sherlock przywiózł jej z Bali w pięknym, rzeźbionym pudełeczku.

\- Nam nic nie przywiozłeś - skarcił go John. - Ty sknero.

\- Przywiozłem, ale nie miałem kiedy wam dać - uciął Sherlock i podszedł do biurka, zza którego wyjął pudełko. Mary dostała jedwabną bluzkę, która chyba przypadła jej do gustu. Billie dostała pluszową małpkę, którą od razu wsadziła sobie do ust. Molly i Tom dostali drewnianą baryłkę, która okazała się być wypełniona aromatyczną kawą, a John dostał piękną, rzeźbioną imitację broni z XVIII wieku, jak poinformował Sherlock. Puszył się niesamowicie nad tym wyborem.

John zauważył, że Sherlock ma mokre ramię. Pewnie Molly trochę płakała.

\- Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle coś dostaniemy. Miałeś czas robić zakupy na tej sprawie? - spytał John, gdy siadali do stołu. Przełknął ślinę, patrząc na apetycznie wyglądające jedzenie. - Skąd zamawiałeś?

Sherlock albo zignorował albo nie dosłyszał drugiego pytania, bo obruszył się odrobinę.

\- Zostałem kilka dni dłużej, aby trochę… odpocząć.

\- I dobrze - powiedziała Mary. - Za dużo pracujesz, a teraz wyglądasz lepiej. Założę się, że lepiej się czujesz.

\- Jak tam jest, Sherlock? - zapytała Molly, mieszając w paelli którą dostała. - Opowiedz jakie jest Bali.

\- Gorąco. I wilgotno. Poza tym w sumie ładnie. - Wzruszył ramionami, chociaż jakoś dziwnie się uśmiechał. Tak bardzo ciepło.

\- No, no, ta minka chyba mówi, że bardzo ci się podobało. - Zaśmiała się pani Hudsonmrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.. - Dobrze się bawiłeś?

Z uśmiechem Sherlock zaczął snuć opowieść o sprawie, morderstwie w ekskluzywnym hotelu w Ubud, ciele pięknej kobiety której ktoś odciął głowę i umieścił między jej nogami (Tom, kiedy to usłyszał, zrobił się zielony). Morderczynią okazała się kobieta, która podróżowała po Indonezji i uwodziła samotne kobiety, aby je później zamordować z przyczyn ideologicznych.

Wszystkich poruszyła ta historia - to była dobra sprawa i John trochę żałował, że się na nią nie załapał. Ale jakoś przechodził mu gniew, gdy patrzył na detektywa, szczęśliwego, opowiadającego z dumą o dedukcjach.

\- Mogę to opisać na blogu? - zapytał, zajadając się pysznym jedzeniem.

\- Wolałbym nie, przynajmniej na razie. Dam później znać co i jak, dobrze?

\- Czemu? To świetna sprawa! Akurat na bloga! Jest lepsza, niż te które ostatnio opisywałem.

\- Myślę, że indonezyjska policja może nie być zachwycona. Ale obiecuję, że gdy przyjdzie czas na opublikowanie tego, dostaniesz wyłączność.

John i Mary nie mogli zostać długo, bo Billie robiła się marudna. Nie lubiła spać w wózku. Pożegnali się i wrócili do domu. Gdy mała zasnęła, a Mary poszła się wykąpać, John stał nad kojcem dziewczynki i głaskał jej główkę.

Kolejna sprawa, na którą udali się tydzień później, była bardzo ryzykowna i Sherlock skończył trochę poobijany i z kilkoma zadrapaniami. Miał rozcięty policzek i nadwyrężoną rękę. A do tego był bardzo niezadowolony i znowu pisał do kogoś wiadomość.

\- Z kim tak romansujesz? - spytał John, gdy pili piwo na Baker Street. Już trzecie.  

\- Czy to ważne? - zapytał Sherlock, uśmiechając się prowokująco. Dobrze wyglądał. Tak jakoś miękko i całuśnie.

\- Ech! Ty nigdy nie odpoczywasz, ciągle tylko bip, bip, bip po tych klawiszach. Zawsze tak było. Nic się nie zmieniło. Chociaż w tej kwestii. Myślisz, że coś się zmieni?

\- Pewnie nie. To znaczy, dopóki nie wymyślą czegoś innego.

Holmes wzruszył ramionami i upił trochę piwa. Nagle się zarumienił i schował telefon do kieszeni. Po chwili wyszedł do łazienki i John był niemal pewien, że słyszał ten głupi dźwięk aparatu w telefonie, gdy robi zdjęcie. Holmes wrócił na swoje miejsce, upił trochę piwa, wciąż z wypiekami na policzkach. Milczeli chwilę, dobrych kilka minut, aż Sherlock w końcu się odezwał.

\- John… Gdybym kogoś miał...

John parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dla sprawy, tak?

Sherlock aż się wyprostował, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Co najmniej, jakby go spoliczkował.

\- Nie. Gdybym naprawdę kogoś miał.

\- Sherlock, proszę cię. - Johnowi chciało się śmiać.

\- Dlaczego to takie śmieszne, nie rozumiem - powiedział Holmes, marszcząc brwi.

\- Dlatego, że… To ty. To do ciebie nie pasuje! Nie potrafię sobie tego nawet wyobrazić!

Taka była prawda. Pamiętał go z Janine, pamiętał jak się czuł. W dodatku ta szczota obsmarowała Sherlocka w prasie. Dobrze, że nic z tego nie wyszło, jeszcze byłyby z tego jakieś niechciane dzieci. Jeszcze by ciągle słyszał to "Sherl" i "Mike" i w ogóle. Chodziłaby po mieszkaniu w samej koszuli i majtkach. Łasiłaby się do Holmesa i jeszcze całowaliby się tak obrzydliwie sztucznie.

\- Ty... Nie nadajesz się do związku. Bez urazy, ale to do ciebie nie pasuje. Nie będziesz się przejmować rocznicami, urodzinami, kwiatkami. I nawet byś nie wiedział, czemu ktoś cię zostawia, bo ma tego dość.

\- Och - powiedział pusto Holmes i nagle wydawał się bardzo smutny.

\- Lubię to w tobie, ale myślę, że nikt by tego nie wytrzymał... w prawdziwym związku.

\- Tak. Pewnie masz rację - powiedział Sherlock i zbliżył butelkę do ust. Wydawał się jakiś markotny. Zmęczenie, tak, to pewnie zmęczenie.

Wypili jeszcze po dwa piwa na głowę, ale Sherlock już nie pisał wiadomości, mimo że jego telefon wibrował regularnie.

Kolejny tydzień minął spokojnie, bez żadnej sprawy, za to raz Sherlock odwiedził ich bez zapowiedzi. John zdziwił się, gdy wrócił do domu, a Holmes siedział w fotelu i bawił się z Billie, która śmiała się, gdy on z niemrawą miną poruszał pacynką. Ogólnie, od ostatniej sprawy, był wyraźnie nie w sosie.

\- Masz jakąś sprawę? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie. Tak tylko wpadłem. Miałem małą sprawę do Mary. Zaraz będę szedł, mam kilka ważnych eksperymentów do zrobienia.

John westchnął. Szkoda, rozwiązałby znowu jakąś zagadkę. Mimo że dopiero co skończyli poprzednią!

Gdy Sherlock wychodził, Mary pocałowała go w policzek i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. John słyszał jak mówi mu, że będzie dobrze i ma się nie martwić.

\- Co ma być dobrze? - zapytał, gdy w końcu zostali sami, bo Billie zasnęła zmęczona zabawą z "ują Lockiem"

\- Nic takiego, szanowny braciszek go zdenerwował.

\- Co się stało, że aż przyszedł do ciebie? - zdumiał się John.

\- Nie chciał powiedzieć dokładnie, chyba to dotyczyło ich matki.

Jęknął. To całkiem możliwe. Dla Sherlocka ten temat był zawsze drażliwy, a już zwłaszcza, kiedy poruszał go Mycroft. A niech go szlag...

\- Mógłby już go zacząć traktować jak dorosłego - orzekł, przeciągając się. - Ma własny biznes i dobrze sobie radzi, nie ma długów.

Mary zaśmiała się nagle bardzo sucho.

\- Co? Mówię prawdę. Nie sądzisz, że daje sobie radę?

\- Pewnie lepiej niż myślimy. No, ale skończmy już o nim i zajmijmy się tobą. Chcesz obiad? Pewnie jesteś głodny.

Po kilku dniach Sherlock rozwiązywał jakąś sprawę dla Grega i John znów mógł uprawiać z żoną cudowny seks, po tym jak wylatał się za wszystkie czasy po Londyńskich dokach. Nazajutrz, Holmes znów zadzwonił z prywatną sprawą, po której zakończeniu obaj byli bogatsi o pięciocyfrowe kwoty. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Mary wcale nie była zadowolona. Wieczorem zamknęła na klucz drzwi sypialni i John wiedział, że czeka go jakaś nudna pogadanka.

\- O co chodzi? - westchnął ciężko, rozcierając skroń.

\- O Sherlocka.

\- Mary... Nie mam ochoty o nim rozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała, unosząc brwi. - Bo już spełnił swoją funkcję dostarczyciela rozrywki?

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- To, że dzwonisz do niego tylko o sprawy, nie interesujesz się nim od ponad roku! Mówisz, że to on musi do ciebie dzwonić, nauczyć się dbać o innych, ale ciebie interesują tylko sprawy! Nawet nie wiesz jak się czuje, co u niego, co robi! Tylko praca! Od kiedy zastrzelił Magnussena, żeby nas chronić, masz go gdzieś.

\- Gówno prawda!

\- Doprawdy? Czyli wiesz, że jego tata był bardzo chory w marcu i Sherlock pomagał swojej mamie się nim opiekować przez dwa tygodnie?

John poczuł się zbity z tropu.

\- Nie… Nie powiedział mi tego.

\- Bo nawet nie zapytałeś! Nawet nie pomyślałeś, że może mieć jakieś problemy albo kłopoty! Wiesz, że znowu był pomagać rodzicom, bo jego mama się przewróciła i poobijała? No, ale ty uważasz, że on się nikim nie przejmuje i ma wszystkich gdzieś.

\- Ma Aspergera albo coś...

\- John, jesteś lekarzem i mówisz takie brednie! On nie wie jak ci o tych rzeczach mówić, bo widzi, że masz go gdzieś, nawet jeżeli on czasem strasznie ciebie potrzebuje. Od kilku tygodni w ogóle boi się z tobą rozmawiać! Wie, że nie ma po co dzwonić póki nie ma sprawy!

John chciał zaprzeczyć, ale się zawahał. To… No, fakt, parę razy zaczynał rozmowę od pytania o sprawy, ale…

\- Ale po sprawach idziemy na Baker Street i wtedy rozmawiamy!

\- O czym?

No… Właściwie o niczym. O sprawach, o tym jak było na sprawie, o tym jak sobie poradzili.

\- A nie, przepraszam, zauważyłeś, że przytył i byłeś przy tym obrzydliwy. Oprócz tego na nic nie zwracasz uwagi. Tylko myślenie, czy przypadkiem nie ćpa i czy są sprawy. A jak zacznie ćpać, to się odsuniesz, bo to nie zabawa dla ciebie.

\- To nieprawda…

\- Jezu, John. Nawet nie wiesz jak on na ciebie czasem liczy i jak bardzo się rozczarowywuje.

\- I co wtedy? Przychodzi do ciebie się poskarżyć?

\- Nie, tylko doszło do tego, że ja rozmawiam z nim częściej niż ty. Poza sprawami, oczywiście.

\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać - powiedział obrażony i Mary aż chwyciła się za głowę.

\- Słuchaj… Jeżeli zależy ci na nim tylko po to, żeby biegać z nim na sprawy, to zakończ to. Bo dajesz mu nadzieję, że będzie tak jak kiedyś. A on już nie wie, co robić, żeby było dobrze. Nie wiesz nawet, ile on dla ciebie zrobił…

\- A ty niby wiesz? Chciałaś go zabić, Mary.

Mary zaśmiała się gorzko.

\- Tak bardzo nie chcesz się przyznać do błędu, że będziesz wyciągał moje grzechy? Wiem, co zrobiłam i to naprawiam. Chociażby tym, że z nim rozmawiam, nie to co ty. Pokazuję mu, że może na mnie liczyć. A ty wiesz przez co on przeszedł, gdy go nie było?

\- No, jeździł pewnie od kraju do kraju i aresztował ludzi… Zresztą, co to ma do rzeczy! Ty go postrzeliłaś, to jest gorsze niż cokolwiek co ja podobno robię!

\- Zaniedbanie to grzech!

\- W małżeństwie! A on nie jest moim małżonkiem.

Mary uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie.

\- To cię boli, tak? Żałujesz? Teraz rozumiem, czemu to, że ma na czym siedzieć jest tak interesujące.

\- Jak w ogóle możesz tak mówić! Jesteś moją żoną i to ciebie kocham, nie jego!

\- O, ale magicznie jakoś seks jest ostatnio dobry tylko po sprawach i jak leżę na brzuchu!

\- Nie jestem gejem!

\- Może to jest właśnie twój problem, John! Może lubisz także mężczyzn? Może gdybyś to przed sobą przyznał, poczułbyś się lepiej?

Zaśmiał się głucho.

\- I co, mam sobie znaleźć kochanka? Jeszcze tego nam w małżeństwie brakuje!

\- Nie wiem! Może muszę założyć wibrator i cię nim zerżnąć, żebyś bez spraw Sherlocka był zadowolony z seksu! Albo czas się pogodzić z tym, że straciłeś swoje szanse z Sherlockiem!

\- A niby czemu miałbym je stracić?

Mary zaczęła się śmiać, więc dodał szybko:

\- Teoretycznie, oczywiście.

\- Teoretycznie, odkąd w ogóle przestałeś okazywać mu jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie, jeśli nie masz w tym interesu, to chyba trochę stracił do ciebie zaufanie, nie sądzisz? Więc chyba już straciłeś wszystkie szanse. Zastanów się, co chcesz zrobić z tym wszystkim, z Sherlockiem. Bo chyba nie masz zielonego pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzić. A on stara się w tym momencie dać ci jedyną rzecz, która sprawi ci przyjemność i daje mu gwarancję, że będziesz chciał spędzić z nim chociaż chwilę. Sprawy. Porozmawiaj z nim, jeżeli nie chcesz go do końca stracić. On na pewno za tobą tęskni.

Miał już tego dość.

\- Wiesz, co, dzisiaj prześpię się na kanapie. Dobranoc.

Ale w nocy mało spał, bo myślał o tym, co powiedziała Mary. A jeśli miała rację? Ostatnio rzeczywiście był trochę samolubny w swojej relacji z Sherlockiem. Było po pierwszej, gdy wyjął telefon, i już na wpół śpiący napisał sms do Sherlocka (“Hej, co tam słychać? :)”) i zasnął. Sherlock odpisał rano i John poważnie się zdziwił.

“Właśnie wylądowałem w Pradze”

“W Pradze?! A po co?!”

Sherlock nie odpisywał kilka minut, a John jadł śniadanie z rosnącą irytacją. Mary patrzyła się na niego krzywo.

“Pilna sprawa, nie mogę teraz pisać”.

\- Sherlock jest w Pradze!

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała jego żona, skupiona na karmieniu Billie.

\- Pisze, że to jakaś pilna sprawa.

“Ok. A tak poza tym, co u ciebie? :D”

Sherlock nie odpisywał dobrą godzinę. Pewnie biegał po Pradze. Ech, Praga. Nigdy tam nie był, ale na pewno było ładnie.

“Czemu pytasz?”

“Chcę wiedzieć co słychać u mojego przyjaciela. Czy to źle?”

Znów nie było odpowiedzi przez jakiś czas. W końcu! Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach odpisał.

“Wszystko w porządku, ale jestem teraz zajęty i nie mogę pisać”

“Na ile jesteś w Pradze?”

Tym razem Sherlock odpisał zaskakująco szybko.

“Najpewniej wracam w niedzielę”

“Może spotkamy się wtedy?”

“Nie wiem, czy będę miał jakąś sprawę”

“Nie na sprawę. Tak, spotkać się. Na piwo. Albo możemy pójść do pubu”

“My… nie chodzimy do pubów. Ani na piwo. Kilka razy piliśmy po sprawie i nic więcej”

“No nie bądź taki. Chciałbym pogadać :). Dawno nie mieliśmy takiego wieczoru”

Sherlock przestał odpisywać i John dopiero rano otrzymał kolejną wiadomość.

“Zobaczymy. Dam ci znać”

Jedząc lunch, patrzył na te kilka zdawkowych wiadomości, które wysłał mu Sherlock. Jakby nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Jakby go unikał! John postanowił - pakuje się i jedzie do Pragi!

\- Mary, jadę do niego - powiedział, gdy koło pierwszej wpadł do domu. Za trzy godziny miał samolot. - Bardzo pilnie mnie potrzebuje!

\- Dla sprawy? - spytała znad książki, którą akurat czytała.

\- Też! Ale przy okazji z nim porozmawiam!

\- Yhm, zobaczymy - westchnęła. - Daj znać jak dolecisz.

Zignorował wątpliwość jaką słyszał w jej głosie. Już w Pradze zastanawiał się, czy to aby nie był zbyt pochopny krok. W końcu nie wie nawet, gdzie jest jego hotel, ani gdzie toczy się sprawa. Zatrzymał się w jakimś obskurnym hostelu i snuł się po mieście. Stare miasto było ładne, trochę bajkowe. Most Karola był okropnie zatłoczony, więc udał się tam tylko raz. Siedząc w ogródku piwnym następnego dnia po przyjeździe, wydawało mu się, że mignął mu Sherlock, ale gdy znowu spojrzał na człowieka, uznał, że to nie może być on. Sherlock nigdy nie ubrałby dżinsów w ordynarnym, jasnym kolorze. Poza tym towarzyszył mu śniady mężczyzna w koszulce z krótkim rękawkiem, uwydatniającym wypracowane bicepsy. Potem zobaczył jeszcze z dwóch sobowtórów, którzy trajkotali po czesku. Zabawne Pepiki.

Sherlock nie odpisywał na wiadomości, a gdy John spróbował zadzwonić, okazało się, że ma wyłączony telefon. Dopiero trzeciego dnia przyszedł komunikat, że znów jest dostępny. Zaraz potem pojawiła się wiadomość.

“Ale się rozpisałeś John. Sprawa już prawie skończona.”

“No próbowałem się do ciebie dodzwonić i w ogóle. Gdzie jesteś?”

“W hotelu, czekam na podejrzaną”

“W którym?”

“Czemu pytasz?”

“A to bym cię odwiedził i pomógł z aresztowaniem :D!”

Sekundę później Sherlock już do niego dzwonił.

\- Coś ty znowu wymyślił? - warknął Holmes.

\- No wiesz? Żadnego cześć, żadnego dzień dobry…

\- Jest wieczór.

\- No i w Pradze jest piękna pogoda. Może pójdziemy na czeskie piwo?

\- Jesteś w Pradze?!

\- Ahoy! - zaśmiał się John.

\- Z jakiego powodu? - zapytał detektyw.

\- Z jakiego powodu co?

\- Z jakiego powodu tu przyjechałeś?

Dlaczego Sherlock był taki zły?

\- Bo chciałem z tobą spędzić trochę czasu. Wiesz, jak to przyjaciele.

\- Dlaczego akurat teraz jak jestem w na sprawie w Pradze? Nie mogłeś poczekać aż wrócę? Jesteś tu dlatego, że mam sprawę?

\- Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie…

\- To dlatego, że nie byłeś ze mną na Bali i nie rozwiązałeś tamtej sprawy?!

\- Sherlock! Przestań! Zachowujesz się, jakby chodziło mi tylko o pracę!

\- Muszę kończyć. Odezwę się później - powiedział szybko Holmes i rozłączył się. John próbował się do niego znowu dodzwonić, ale znowu wyłączył telefon.

\- Dupek! - krzyknął John. Co on miał niby teraz tutaj robić? Miał ochotę zadzwonić do Mary, ale niemal czuł awanturę, którą mu zrobi.

Gdy Sherlock, w końcu się odezwał, była już niedziela i w zdawkowym SMS rozkazał mu (rozkazał!) że mają się za dwie godziny spotkać na lotnisku. John zauważył, że może mogliby zostać trochę dłużej i jakoś się zabawić, Sherlock napisał, że ma dość Czech i chce wracać do Anglii.

Sherlock był wyraźnie nie w sosie, gdy w końcu zobaczyli się na lotnisku. Miał ze sobą torbę na kółkach i był ubrany w swój płaszcz. Przywitali się, ale oprócz tego Sherlock najwyraźniej nie zamierzał z nim rozmawiać.

Odezwał się dopiero, gdy jechali taksówką na Baker Street.

\- Czemu mi o niczym nie mówisz?

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Sherlock. Był spięty. Jak wtedy, gdy John rozmawiał z nim po raz pierwszy po wyciągnięciu z płonącego stosu.

\- Ostatnio zachowujesz się dziwnie, i wydaje mi się, że mi nie ufasz. Od mojej żony muszę się dowiadywać, że twój tata był chory! Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

John aż słyszał zgrzytnięcie zębami.

\- Chciałem, zadzwoniłem do ciebie. I wiesz co usłyszałem na dzień dobry? „Masz jakąś sprawę?”. Nie miałem, więc nie widziałem sensu w mówieniu ci o co chodzi, jeżeli pytałeś tylko o sprawę – powiedział obojętnie, zapatrzony w okno. John mimo to widział, że jest zły. – Zresztą, nieważne, tata jest już zdrowy.

\- Ale twoja mama, podobno jej też coś było, i czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Czy to przesłuchanie?

\- Nie wiem! Może, skoro mi o niczym nie mówisz. Coś jeszcze ważnego o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

\- Czemu tak nagle się interesujesz? – zapytał Sherlock, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Był cały spięty i zaczął rozcierać skronie. – Od kiedy wróciłem nie było tyle pytań o mnie, co teraz – jęknął.

\- Nie kłam.

\- Nie kłamię. Mary z tobą rozmawiała, co? Dlaczego w ogóle pytasz? Dlatego za mną pojechałeś? Poczułeś się nagle winny? Niepotrzebnie to robiła.

\- Może jednak potrzebnie, skoro ty ze mną nie rozmawiasz i nie mówisz mi co ci nie pasuje?

\- A słuchałbyś mnie?! Bo wątpię.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział poirytowany taksówkarz. Wysiedli szybko z taksówki, Sherlock zapłacił kierowcy i stali na chodniku chwilę, w niezręcznym milczeniu.

\- Możesz wejść na kawę, jeśli chcesz - powiedział Sherlock. - Ja się raczej położę, chcę odespać podróż, była męcząca.

\- Czym? Milczeniem? Bo ani słowa nie powiedziałeś.

Sherlock westchnął ciężko.

\- Cała podróż. Wiesz, to był przyjemny wyjazd, dopóki się nie pojawiłeś. Mogłeś ostrzec - westchnął Sherlock i odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że bym cię nie wysłuchał, że nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać?

Sherlock milczał chwilę, stojąc do Johna plecami.

\- John, odkąd wróciłem minęły dwa lata - powiedział w końcu. - Ani razu nie zapytałeś, co robiłem gdy mnie nie było, ani dlaczego w ogóle… - westchnął. - Nieważne. Chciałbym, abyśmy wrócili do tej rozmowy, jeśli wciąż będziesz miał ochotę.

\- Oczywiście, że mam. Chcę, aby było tak jak dawniej! Jak przed twoim sfingowanym samobójstwem.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego. Miał w oczach jakiś ból i… Politowanie.

\- Ja nie jestem pewien, czy tego chcę.

John poczuł jak opada mu szczęka.

\- Co?

\- Może inaczej. - Sherlock spojrzał w chodnik. - Chciałbym, aby nasza przyjaźń, jeśli wciąż jej chcesz, wyewoluowała. Bo to, co było wcześniej… Gdybyś chciał mieć to teraz, to by mnie zbyt bolało.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wiesz co. - Sherlock spojrzał znów na Johna, tym razem było to groźne i twarde spojrzenie. - Widziałeś. Ale wolałeś udawać, że tego nie widzisz.

Watson poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu zimny dreszcz.

\- Muszę przyznać, że to nie był najlepszy moment, w końcu to było twoje wesele. Dowiedziałeś się, że będziesz miał dziecko. Ale to w porządku.

Chyba nie chciał tego słuchać…

\- Już… Przeszło mi. Nie pragnę cię już w ten sposób. Chcę tylko, abyś był moim przyjacielem.

To dziwnie zabolało. Nie powinno, prawda? To, że Sherlock nie był już w nim zakochany nie powinno go boleć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, przepraszam.

Sherlock zaśmiał się. To był smutny, złamany śmiech.

\- Wiedziałeś. To nie przez Magnussena się odsunąłeś. To po weselu. W porządku. Pogodziłem się z tym i jest mi lepiej. Nieważne, nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. Jeżeli chcesz kiedyś porozmawiać, to... po prostu zadzwoń - powiedział Sherlock i w końcu otworzył drzwi na Baker Street. - Dobranoc, John.

 

* * *

 

Gdy wrócił do domu, Mary siedziała w salonie, a Billie natychmiast podreptała w jego stronę.

\- Nie chciała iść spać, póki cię nie zobaczy - powiedziała Mary. - Idź ją połóż i zejdź. Porozmawiamy chwilę, opowiesz mi jak Praga.

Gdy John wrócił, usiadł na fotelu.

\- On mnie kochał...

Mary westchnęła ciężko i zamknęła książkę.

\- Wiem. Trzeba było być ślepcem, albo tobą, żeby tego nie wiedzieć. - Wstała, podeszła do niego i usiadła obok, na podłokietniku. John oparł się o nią i pozwolił się objąć. - Teraz powinieneś być ze sobą szczery. Czy ty go kochałeś?

\- Nie wiem - powiedział słabo. - Chyba. Zanim się pojawiłaś. Gdyby mnie zachęcił, to… Nie, nie wiem.

\- W porządku, nie musisz tego wiedzieć od razu, John. - Pogłaskała go po włosach. - Jesteś zmęczony. Zrobię ci kanapkę, a potem położysz się spać, co?

\- Długo wiesz?

\- Od kiedy wrócił - powiedziała w końcu Mary. - Nie ukrywał się z tym specjalnie, był dość oczywisty.

\- Ach? Och? Ale pomógł nam zorganizować wesele.

-Tak i uciekł z niego, gdy tylko mógł.

John już się nie odezwał. Pomyślał o tym, co powiedział mu Sherlock, że nie wie, co robił jego przyjaciel przez te dwa lata, ani dlaczego to zrobił.

\- Nie jestem głodny - powiedział w końcu. - Trochę… Trochę tego za dużo jak na jeden wieczór. Możemy się już położyć?

Rano wziął prysznic, napił się kawy i usiadł w fotelu. Miał jeszcze jeden dzień wolny i zamierzał go spędzić na próbie rozmowy z Sherlockiem. Musiał się przy okazji zajmować małą, bo Mary szła do pracy, ale da sobie radę.

"Przepraszam" zaczął, ale uznał, że to głupie. "Śpisz?" Było jeszcze gorsze.

"Cześć" wysłał w końcu. Odpowiedź przyszła po kilku minutach i aż uśmiechnął się słabo, czytając ją:

“Przestań się tym zamęczać, John, nic mi nie jest. Daję ci teraz czas byś o tym spokojnie pomyślał, gdy twój zwyczajny umysł to przetrawi, możemy porozmawiać znów o naszych uczuciach i co z tym robimy"

Mimo wszystko, po chwili poczuł niepewność. A teraz?

"W międzyczasie możemy rozmawiać?"

"Taką miałem nadzieję" odpisał po kilku minutach Holmes. John czuł, jak kamień spada mu z serca.

"Coś mnie ominęło przez ten czas gdy byłem chamem?"

Tym razem odpowiedź nie przyszła tak szybko.

“Tak. Ale chcę stopniowo o tym opowiadać”

Uśmiechnął się.

“Jak nazywał się hotel, w którym byłeś na Bali? Chciałbym zabrać Mary i małą na wakacje gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło”

Czuł się lepiej. Naprawdę, po tym co wczoraj usłyszał, jakiś ciężar spadł mu z serca.

Pisali większość dnia, czasem o zupełnie nieistotnych rzeczach i John dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Sherlock opowiadał mu o czymś głupim, co zrobiła ostatnio pani Hudson. John śmiał się do telefonu. Chociaż czasami było mu smutno, że tyle czasu stracił.

Mary też była zadowolona, że odzyskał kontakt z Sherlockiem i w końcu rozmawiali. Wykupili nawet wycieczkę last minute na Bali, który sporo ich kosztował, ale chyba oboje z Mary musieli odpocząć. Mieli jechać tylko na pięć dni, ale to zawsze coś. Zaraz przed wyjazdem Sherlock do niego zadzwonił.

\- Słuchaj… Mam taką sprawę. - Brzmiał na bardzo zakłopotanego. - Ale to może poczekać. I wolałbym o tym rozmawiać w cztery oczy. Jak wrócisz z Bali, czy ty, Mary i Billie dalibyście się zaprosić na obiad?

\- Ale jesteś oficjalny - zaśmiał się John. - Pewnie, tylko daj nam dzień odpoczynku.

\- Dobrze. Wracacie w niedzielę? To może w sobotę, za tydzień? - John słyszał, jak przełyka ślinę. - Weźcie małą do małpiego lasu, myślę, że będzie zadowolona. Tylko kupcie banany i zapnijcie torby.

\- A z jakiej okazji ten obiad?

\- Chciałem... - Sherlock przerwał na chwilę. - Chciałem ogłosić coś istotnego. Wszystko opowiem, gdy się spotkamy.

\- Dobra, dobra. No to będziemy w kontakcie.

\- Miłego pobytu, John.

Pobyt był miły, chociaż mało pisali. Stawki roamingowe były straszne!. Kilka razy wymienili się mailami, ale różnica czasu rzeczywiście sprawiała pewne problemy. Tak jak im doradził zobaczyli małpi las, a jedna z mieszkanek ukradła Johnowi portfel i oddała dopiero, gdy dał jej banana. Małpa jedna.

To był przyjemny wyjazd. Hotel był niesamowity, szczególnie ta łazienka, w której były gałęzie. Kilka razy płacili za opiekunkę, żeby mogli spędzić razem miły wieczór albo popołudnie i wrócili naprawdę zrelaksowani. Dobrze, że Sherlock był na Bali i im polecił to miejsce.

Akurat siedział na lotnisku, gdy dostał sms od Holmesa.

“Jestem w szpitalu, ale nie panikuj. To nic strasznego. Okazało się, że miałem appendicitis acuta, ale już jest po wszystkim. Jutro wychodzę ze szpitala”.

Mary zmarszczyła brwi, gdy pokazał jej wiadomość.

\- Odpisałeś mu coś?

\- Nie wiem co, pewnie zszedł mu głupi Jaś i teraz odsypia.

\- Sherlock na głupim Jasiu? Chciałabym to zobaczyć!

John też uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, ale mimo to całą drogę był zmartwiony. Gdy dolecieli w Londynie było rano. Czyli Sherlock wkrótce wyjdzie, tak?

\- Wiesz co, wezmę samochód i po niego pojadę. Zawiozę go na Baker Street. Lepiej, żeby się nie pchał sam jakąś taksówką.

\- Myślę, że Mycroft go zawiezie. - Zauważyła rozsądnie Mary. W sumie miała rację.

\- Najpierw narzekasz, że się nim nie zajmuję, teraz, że jestem nadopiekuńczy.

 

* * *

 

Zaparkował pod szpitalem i wjechał windą na oddział chirurgiczny. Sherlock leżał na końcu korytarza. Kupił mu nawet kwiaty od niego i Mary! Szedł przez korytarz, myśląc co mu powie, może Sherlock będzie spał, może będzie u niego lekarz albo Mycroft.

Rzeczywiście, ktoś siedział w sali Sherlocka. John w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to lekarz, ale twarz mężczyzny była stanowczo za blisko Sherlocka. Nieznajomy nachylał się do niego i trzymał go za rękę.

\- Wiesz, jakie brednie mówiłeś pod wpływem leków? - zamruczał ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, i zaczął całować Sherlocka za uchem. John słyszał, jak Holmes wzdycha zaskoczony.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zapukał w framugę, ale mężczyzna odskoczył jak oparzony od Holmesa, wstał i niemal zasalutował. John czuł, że szczęka mu opadła i nie był w stanie jej unieść.

\- John. - Sherlock był na przemian blady i różowy. Co to miało znaczyć? Mężczyzna wyglądał znajomo. John już gdzieś go widział…

Zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock ściska dłoń drugiego mężczyzny.

\- John - powiedział drugi raz Sherlock. - Pozwól, że ci przedstawię, choć właściwie, to już się poznaliście… Oto szeregowy Stephen Bainbridge. Mój… narzeczony.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, no to teraz na poważnie.
> 
> Ten fic powstał jako następstwo naszego zmęczenia fandomem i Johnlockiem, a przede wszystkim - Johnem. John od 2. sezonu był coraz większym dupkiem i mimo, że shipowałyśmy Johnlocka jak szalone, to im dalej w sezon trzeci, tym bardziej zdawałyśmy sobie sprawę jak toksyczny potencjał ma ten związek. Dlatego stworzyłyśmy pairing z dupy, w normalnych okolicznościach czysty crack, próbując eksplorować to, jak John by się zachowywał, gdyby Sherlock rzeczywiście zaczął układać sobie życie poza nim.
> 
> Jako ciekawostkę dodam, że kandydatem do ręki Sherlocka byli jeszcze Mike Stanford, Henry Knight i Anderson, ale ponieważ Sherlock ma fetysz wojskowo-około mundurowy, daliśmy mu chłopaka z takim mundurem, że naprawdę nie ma chuja we wsi.
> 
> Nie traktujcie proszę tego fica jako hejt Johnlocka, to ship który nas ukształtował i dał nam wiele radości. Jednak można coś lubić i wciąż dostrzegać tego wady. My widzimy ten fic jako przewrotna próba przedstawienia Johna z innej strony.
> 
> Nowy rozdział powinien ukazać się jeszcze w tym tygodniu, ale od kolejnego zacznie się cotygodniowa (lub rzadsza) publikacja.
> 
> Pozdrawiamy!
> 
> Clementine


	2. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, za zwłokę w publikacji 2. rozdziału. Kolejny będzie prędzej!

\- I co, wybrałeś już coś? - zapytał Stephen, odkładając kartę. Sherlock wyglądał dziś olśniewająco, niby zawsze tak wyglądał, ale już dawno nie był tak zrelaksowany i spokojny.

Detektyw zerknął na niego zza karty i po chwili przewrócił stronę z westchnieniem.

\- Nie mogę się zdecydować. Chyba powinienem skorzystać z tego, że to ty dzisiaj płacisz i zamówić najdroższe danie w menu.

\- Moje serce i portfel płaczą, słysząc takie deklaracje. Ale kocham cię, więc jestem gotów je poświęcić, byle byś się najadł i był szczęśliwy.

\- To bardzo poetyckie, szeregowy.

\- Wolałbyś żebym powiedział, że chcę aby twój słodki brzuszek był pełny i bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy?

Sherlock zasłonił się kartą, gdy się śmiał. Szkoda, Stephen uwielbiał, gdy to robił.

\- Co jesteś taki zadowolony? - zapytał, głaszcząc dłoń Sherlocka.

\- Chyba… Chyba w końcu zaczyna mi się układać z Johnem, wiesz?

\- Naprawdę? Po Pradze? Myślałem, że się go pozbędziesz.

\- Przestań. - Sherlock westchnął ciężko, a w jego spojrzeniu był jakiś smutek. - On jest dla mnie ważny, obojętnie jak bardzo się odsunęliśmy. Był pierwszą osobą w moim życiu, która traktowała mnie po ludzku.

\- Twoi rodzice są kochani, wiesz o tym. - Stephen uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Ja nie chcę go tracić z mojego życia, jest moim przyjacielem, obojętnie jak bardzo się odsunął, mimo że prawie ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy…

\- Wiesz, myślałem, że jesteś taki zadowolony, bo jesteśmy na romantycznej kolacji i w ogóle…

\- Wiesz, że romantyzm mnie nie rusza i jestem tutaj głównie dlatego, że śmiesznie jesz i lubię na to patrzeć, aby się śmiać w duchu. - Holmes westchnął teatralnie i zamknął kartę dań. - Królika. Chcę królika.

\- Mamy psa.

\- Ty masz psa.

\- Och, daj spokój, Słoneczko. Neptun cię uwielbia, a ty kochasz jego. Czasem myślę, że bardziej niż mnie.

Sherlock się zarumienił.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest prawda - powiedział powoli i ostrożnie. Holmes miał problem z okazywaniem uczuć, z mówieniem o nich, ale to nic. Stephen za bardzo go kochał, żeby się tym przejmować..

Splótł jego palce ze swoimi.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam, jeśli cię to zabolało. I też za to, co mówiłem o Johnie, ale nie chcę by cię skrzywdził.

\- Bardziej niż dotąd?

Stephen złapał mocniej dłoń Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Chciał, żeby czuł się bezpieczny. Zdobycie jego zaufania było ciężkie i czasem Sherlock wmawiał sobie jakieś dziwne rzeczy i się odsuwał. To była ciężka walka, ale była tego warta.

\- Jeśli zrani cię jeszcze bardziej, wybiję mu wszystkie zęby.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

\- Pamiętaj, że też jest żołnierzem i chyba jest w niezłej formie. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

Nie przestali trzymać się za ręce, gdy podszedł do nich kelner, co było znaczną poprawą. Kilka miesięcy temu, Holmes natychmiast się odsuwał, poważniał i robił bardziej sztywny.

\- Cieszę się, że pomimo kłótni w Pradze zgodziłeś się na randkę. Dziękuję.

\- Cóż, miałeś prawo się zdenerwować. Nie przewidziałem, że mógłby zrobić coś takiego.

Nikt nie przewidział, ale nawet to, mimo że lekko irytujące, nie było aż tak alarmujące jak to, co Sherlock mu powiedział, gdy się kłócili. Nagle stało się jasne, dlaczego ostatnio był jakiś nieswój. Bał się odrzucenia i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym radzić. John, ze swoimi dziwnymi decyzjami i reakcjami, też nie pomagał.

\- Nie mówmy już o nim. Skupmy się na nas - powiedział i uniósł kieliszek. Sherlock zrobił to samo, a po chwili kelner podał przystawki.

\- Z jakiej właściwie okazji to - Sherlock machnął w stronę swojego talerza - to wszystko? To jakaś rocznica, o której mi nie przypomniałeś?

\- Nie, obiecałem przecież, że będę cię ostrzegał przed każdą. Tak będzie logiczniej, niż strzelać fochy za każdym razem, gdy zapomnisz.

\- Mmm, dobrze powiedziane - powiedział Sherlock zadowolony.

\- To cytat  pewnego rozsądnego, ale zapominalskiego detektywa.

Sherlock zaśmiał się ciepło.

\- Więc? Jaka okazja? Nie mów mi, że bez okazji, bo widzę, że siedzisz jak na igłach.

\- To może chyba poczekać, nie?

\- Wolałbym nie, cokolwiek ci chodzi po tej twojej głowie, miejmy to za sobą. Nie mów, że znowu jakaś wycieczka, bo chcę teraz trochę posiedzieć w kraju.

Stephen przełknął ślinę i po chwili wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i podsunął Sherlockowi, który przestał się ruszać. Uniósł wieczko i słyszał, jak Holmes wypuszcza powietrze.

\- To…

\- Mogę klęknąć przed tobą, jeśli chcesz - powiedział Stephen, stremowany. Gdy zaczął pracować jako gwardzista, też zdarzało mu się tak czuć, ale zazwyczaj wyobrażał sobie, że ludzie patrzący na niego są nadzy i to pomagało. Z Sherlockiem ten trick nie działał, z kilku oczywistych powodów. - Ale nie wydaję mi się, aby tego typu gesty do nas pasowały. Pozwól więc, że po prostu zapytam.

Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

\- Co...? - spytał słabo Sherlock. Nagle zrobił się blady jak kartka papieru. - Ja... Czy ty wiesz co robisz? Ślub? Ze mną? Jesteśmy razem...

\- Ponad rok. Wiem, jaki jesteś, jakie masz wady, jakie zalety, co może się zmieni, co na pewno nie.

\- Stephen...

\- Sherlock, mówię poważnie. Chcę z tobą być, chcę spędzić z tobą życie, być z tobą szczęśliwy.

Holmes przełknął ślinę, rozglądać się podenerwowany, jakby wszyscy się na nich patrzyli.

\- Ja... Mogę się zastanowić? Nie odpowiadać teraz? Czy muszę?

Och. Stephen poczuł jakby w jego żołądku pojawił się wielki kamień. A więc to…

\- Nie, nie! - Sherlock złapał jego rękę. - Nie to miałem na myśli, zaczekaj! - Westchnął kilka razy, jakby próbował się uspokoić. - Nie chcę kończyć, naprawdę chcę się zastanowić. Bo to wszystko zmieni. Całe moje życie. Poza tym… Jesteś taki młody, jesteś pewien, że chcesz marnować życie na kogoś w moim wieku?

\- Sherlock... to tylko kilka lat.

\- Brałem, jestem po postrzale, jestem starszy, mam niebezpieczną pracę, nie odżywiam się zbyt dobrze... Prawie pewne, że albo umrę na sprawie albo będę leżący i trzeba będzie się mną zajmować.

Sherlock Holmes panikował. Stephen złapał mocniej jego dłoń i zaczął ją całować.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie - powiedział nagle Sherlock i to był złamany głos. - Nie chce znowu być sam, zawsze byłem sam i myślałem, że to w porządku, ale nie. Z tobą mi lepiej.

\- Oj, kochanie! To najsłodsza rzecz jaką mi powiedziałeś. - Uśmiechnął się i na chwilę Sherlock wydawał się zbity z tropu. - Posłuchaj, kocham cię bardzo i nie mam zamiaru zostawiać. W przeciwnym razie bym ci się nie oświadczał, prawda?

Sherlock spojrzał na swój talerz, zmieszany.

\- Mówię ci… słodkie rzeczy. Ostatnio powiedziałem, że na twój widok mój mózg wytwarza więcej endorfin niż przy kokainie.

\- Pamiętam, i jakkolwiek urocze, wolę chyba tę deklarację, że ci ze mną lepiej.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy detektyw się wreszcie uśmiechnął. Po chwili jednak znów zmarszczył brwi, z niepewną miną.

\- Nie mówię… że odrzucę cię, ale czy…

\- Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to jestem w stanie poczekać na twoją decyzję.

Sherlock trochę się rozluźnił i nawet uśmiechnął. Patrzył na pierścionek.

\- To bardzo ładny pierścionek. Czarny...

Stephen tylko uśmiechnął się głupio.

Wrócili razem do domu. Stephen myślał, że Holmes pójdzie do siebie, ale jednak został z nim. Wyszli razem na spacer z Neptunem, a później Sherlock się z nim bawił.

\- Mogę zostać na noc? Czy wolisz mnie nie widzieć póki nie odpowiem?

\- Nie bądź niemądry, oczywiście, że możesz zostać na noc. Mogę ci nawet umyć plecki, jeśli chcesz.

\- No nie wiem. Ostatnim razem miało to niewiele wspólnego z myciem.

\- Chciałem cię po prostu dokładnie wyszorować, żebyś lśnił. - Stephan puścił mu oko.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, przytulając się do Neptuna, wielkiego, białego psa rasy podhalańskiej. Pies go uwielbiał, zakochał się, gdy tylko się spotkali, a Sherlock go ubóstwiał. Zawsze go przytulał, głaskał i drapał. Nawet, gdy miał sprawę.

\- Przeprowadzisz się do mnie - powiedział nagle Sherlock, drapiąc szczęśliwego Neptuna. - Tutaj macie za mało miejsca. Biedactwo, nie masz gdzie wyprostować łap w tej kawalerce, prawda Neptunku?

Pies zaszczekał radośnie.

\- Co ty na to, Stephen?

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Ale nie wiem, co na  twoja gospodyni.

\- Pokocha go tak jak ja - powiedział Sherlock i zaczął drapać Neptuna po brzuchu.

Położyli się razem, na kanapie, która trzeszczała przy każdym ruchu, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. W końcu, był to wynik pewnych czynności, które na niej wykonywali. Stephen obejmował Sherlocka od tyłu, a po drugiej stronie leżał Neptun. Bainbridge często narzekał na to, że spałby na posłaniu, gdyby go Holmes nie rozpuścił, na co ten się tylko śmiał. Ciekawe, co na to powie, jeśli rzeczywiście razem zamieszkają. Tylko że Sherlock miał duże mieszkanie, z dużym łóżkiem, drugą sypialnią (którą kiedyś zajmował John). Mieszkał w centrum Londynu, gdzie wszędzie był dobry dojazd. I jeszcze mieszkanie było tanie! To by było dobre miejsce do życia razem.

Gdy rano wstał, poczuł z aneksu kuchennego zapach kawy. Podniósł się na łokciach i zaspany spojrzał na Sherlocka, który był już ubrany i właśnie niósł mu kubek. Zegar wskazywał szóstą rano.

\- Spałeś w ogóle?

\- Nie, o czwartej poszedłem na spacer z Neptunem. Spotkaliśmy miłych pijaczków, którzy chcieli wiedzieć, czy mam jakiś problem. - Uśmiechnął się Sherlock i usiadł na kanapie.

Stephen jęknął, zasłaniając oczy.

\- Chodź spać...

\- Nie mogę - westchnął Sherlock, gładząc jego głowę. - Potrzebuję czegoś, co odwróci moją uwagę…

\- Naprawdę chce ci się uprawiać seks o szóstej rano?

\- Problem?

\- Hm. Zastanawia mnie, ile kaw wypiłeś.

\- Ta jest druga.

Jęknął.

\- W ogóle, to czemu musisz mieć odwróconą uwagę? - westchnął, bo Sherlock zaczął go całować.

\- Bo gdy myślę, że jesteś moim narzeczonym, to mój Pałac Myśli się trzęsie i świeci, i nie wie  jak sobie z tym radzić… Boję się, że się rozsypie.

Nagle nie chciało mu się spać. Wciągnął Sherlocka do łóżka i zaczął go namiętnie całować.

\- A więc jestem twoim narzeczonym?

Sherlock tylko pokazał mu swoją lewą rękę. Pierścionek z czarnego tytanu z cyrkonią kontrastował z jasną skórą jego serdecznego palca. Stephen ujął ją i pocałował.

\- Na to wygląda - powiedział Sherlock, wtulając się w niego. - Obiecaj, że mnie nie zostawisz przez kilka lat? Inaczej nie wiem, czy to przeżyję.

Stephen objął go mocniej i pocałował czule.

\- Nie zamierzam. Chcę być twoim Panem Holmesem. Nie patrz tak, wiem, że nie zmienisz nazwiska.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował, rozpinając swoją koszulę.

Godzinę później, Stephen pośpiesznie zbierał się do pracy, a Sherlock leżał w jego łóżku, nagi i pod pościelą.

\- Zostaniesz tutaj?

\- Może, nie wiem. Mam klucze. Może pójdę porobić coś w szpitalu, albo zacznę cię pakować… - Sherlock machał nogami. - Na pewno wyprowadzę Neptuna, żebyś się nie przemęczał.

Stephen podszedł do niego z uśmiechem i pocałował go w usta.

\- Jestem taki szczęśliwy.- szepnął.

\- Wiem, a teraz spadaj, bo będą czekać, aż łaskawie pojawisz się na swojej nudnej zmianie. Daj znać jak będziesz wracać, to przygotuję ci kąpiel i zamówię coś do jedzenia.

Stephen ubierał buty, gdy usłyszał głos Sherlocka.

\- Muszę jeszcze zapowiedzieć pani Hudson, że będziemy mieć psa.

 

* * *

 

Gdy Stephen wrócił, Sherlock był wciąż w mieszkaniu, drzemał na złożonej wersalce z podkurczonymi nogami, bo Neptun ułożył się na drugim końcu. Bainbridge uśmiechnął się i postanowił najpierw wziąć prysznic, bo na siłowni nie miał kiedy. Sherlock często narzekał na to, jak wiele czasu i chęci Stephen poświęca swojemu wyglądowi, ale mimo że pewnie nigdy tego nie powie, doceniał mięśnie, które się dzięki temu pojawiały.

Po prysznicu sprawdził pocztę, wypił herbatę i przejrzał gazetę. Był w trakcie robienia kolacji, gdy Sherlock się obudził Jednak zamiast wstać, owinął się szczelniej w koc.

\- Co się dzieje, źle się czujesz?

Sherlock jęknął, przewracając się na drugi bok. Był strasznie blady.

\- Chyba mam gorączkę. I brzuch mnie boli… - Zacisnął mocno oczy. - Byłem z Neptunem, ale na krótko…

\- Długo cię boli? - zapytał z przejęciem Stephen, siadając na skraju kanapy. Dotknął skóry Sherlocka, był ciepły, ale nie gorący. - Mierzyłeś gorączkę?

\- Nie. - Sherlock łasił się do jego dłoni. - A boli mnie od kilku dni, ale nie tak mocno. Nie mogę się ruszyć…

\- Brałeś coś przeciwbólowego?

Holmes przytaknął.

\- Od rana pięć pigułek i nie przechodzi.

\- Dobra, wzywam pogotowie.

Sherlockowi specjalnie nie podobał się taki plan, ale widocznie za bardzo go bolało, żeby się kłócić. Karetka przyjechała i sanitariusze pozwolili Stephenowi jechać razem z detektywem, bo ten nie chciał się zgodzić na jechanie bez niego.

W szpitalu zrobiono Holmesowi USG, podczas którego Stephen ściskał jego ramię, bo tak bardzo bolało.

\- Ostry brzuch, panie Holmes, to wyrostek - powiedział lekarz, patrząc na ekran. - Dobrze, że nic pan nie jadł dzisiaj, możemy niezwłocznie przygotować operację.

Sherlock jęknął boleśnie, przytulając się do ramienia Stephena.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, jedzenie jest niepotrzebne. - Zaśmiał się i od razu tego pożałował.

Chwilę później byli w pokoju, do którego później miał trafić Sherlock. Zaraz wezmą go na salę, a Stephen coraz bardziej się denerwował.

\- To tylko zabieg. - Westchnął Sherlock. - Zadzwoń do mojego brata, zaraz dam ci numer, dobrze? Pewnie już wie, ale… Lepiej go poinformować. I do moich rodziców. Nikogo więcej nie informuj.

\- Do Johna nie dzwonić? Będzie zły, że znowu mu o niczym nie mówisz.

\- Jest na Bali, do cholery. I tak niczego nie zrobi. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Westchnął Sherlock, gdy Stephen go przytulał. - Wróć na noc do domu, jesteś zmęczony po zmianie.

\- Co? Nie!

\- Stephen, to tylko wyrostek.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy, mam cię zostawić samego? Mojego narzeczonego?

\- Nic mi nie będzie. To tylko zabieg, nic poważnego. I kilka tygodni diety, osłabienia. Nie będę mógł się przemęczać. A to oznacza brak seksu.

Stephen westchnął ciężko.

\- Powinienem był zauważyć to wcześniej. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć?

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny. - Sherlock przewrócił oczami. - Zobaczysz, za kilka dni wszystko będzie w porządku. Będę w domu. Tylko trzeba będzie wymyślić, co z tym obiadem z Johnem, bo raczej nie będę mógł jeść twojej brazylijskiej kuchni.

\- Nie myśl teraz o tym. Wszystkim się zajmę. Naprawdę mam cię zostawić?

\- I tak nie pozwolą ci tu zostać.  Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.

\- Pozwolą, głuptasie! Poza tym, jak coś twój brat może to załatwić, prawda?

\- Wolałbym, aby nie udzielał nam ślubu. Chciałbym, żeby to był jakiś profesjonalny urzędnik, który nie kojarzy mi się ze wszystkim co najgorsze.

\- Sherlock. - Westchnął i odgarnął włosy ze spoconego czoła detektywa. - Nie będę mógł spać, wiedząc, że leżysz tutaj.

\- Chodź do mnie - zażądał Sherlock i Stephen na chwilę go przytulił. - Kocham cię, Stephen. Ale nic mi nie będzie. Wróć do domu, gdy pojadę na zabieg. Każę im zadzwonić do ciebie, gdy będzie po wszystkim. Ktoś musi wyprowadzić Neptuna. - Pocałował go. Pielęgniarka właśnie wchodziła, by podać Sherlockowi znieczulenie.

Po chwili Sherlock zaczął odpływać i pielęgniarka powiedziała, aby lepiej już poszedł, bo niedługo zacznie się zabieg. Była na tyle uprzejma, że zapisała sobie jego numer i obiecała zadzwonić, gdy skończą. Zapowiedziała, że to nie zajmie więcej niż dwie godziny i rzeczywiście, jeszcze zanim zasnął, Stephen dostał wiadomość, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma się czym martwić, że rano Sherlock na pewno już nie będzie spać, tylko będzie zmęczony.

Bainbridge napisał mu SMS, że go bardzo kocha, na którego dostał odpowiedź dopiero z około południa.

“zmęczony x”

Uśmiechnął się, czując olbrzymią ulgę. Potem Sherlock przysłał mu zdjęcie swojej ręki, do której była przyczepiona kroplówka, na palcu serdecznym było widać pierścionek, który Stephen mu dał.

“Wypadł mi wenflon, ale dali mi nowy. Napisałem do Johna, że jestem w szpitalu, dzisiaj chyba wraca”

“Myślisz, że wpadnie?”

“Nie wiem, ale wolałem mu powiedzieć. Jestem ciągle senny. Kocham cię, odpocznij trochę. Czekam na ciebie”

Nie odpoczywał. Poszedł do swojego dowódcy. Próbował załatwić sobie wolne, aby poopiekować się Holmesem kilka dni, ale kapitan się nie zgodził. Trudno, Bainbridge przynajmniej wiedział, że z Sherlockowi nic nie było, a to najważniejsze. No, i na Baker Street nie będzie sam, jego gospodyni na pewno się nim zaopiekuje, jeśli będzie trzeba. Tak samo John.

Po drodze do domu kupił swojemu narzeczonemu piękny, duży bukiet słoneczników, bo Sherlock był jego Słoneczkiem. Pobiegł jeszcze wyprowadzić szybko Neptuna i obiecał mu, że będzie wieczorem z Sherlockiem. Mieli go jeszcze dzisiaj wypuścić.

\- Kochanie. - Westchnął na widok bladego Sherlocka, który leżał w łóżku i pił powoli wodę.  - Wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Dziękuje, to miłe, że tak mówisz. - Zaśmiał się Holmes. - Dobrze cię widzieć, bo okropnie mi się nudziło.

Stephen wstawił kwiaty do plastikowego wiaderka, które dostał od pielęgniarki (która przy okazji mu opowiedziała, jakie wstydliwe rzeczy z ich życia intymnego Sherlock opowiadał na głupim Jasiu lekarzom którzy go cieli; Stephen o mało nie spłonął ze wstydu na miejscu), po czym usiadł na krześle obok łóżka i złapał rękę Sherlocka. Pochylił się, by go pocałować i po chwili zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Sherlock.

\- Wiesz jakie brednie mówiłeś pod wpływem leków? - Zamruczał i pocałował go za uchem. Sherlock westchnął zaskoczony i chyba chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał, bo się wykrwawi (to byłoby w jego stylu), ale przerwało im pukanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, jeśli Sherlock wyszedł trochę OOC, chłopie jest po prostu szczęśliwe, I guess.


End file.
